User talk:Vector E. Cramp
This is my talk page, so if you feel a need to leave a message, please do so. Re:Uh... I didnt archive them. Theres nothing really important in there anyways, is there? - Legodude101 Both concerns... 1. I cant remove the music, im banned, remember? 2. I say we just ignore the requests. - Legodude101 Hello. :P I just stopped by just to say "hi". That is all. --Prototron (talk) 16:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Done ^Title Legodude101 Awesome! Thanks for the news - Legodude101 Something to your interest http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diGKiCzlkHM Legodude101 Zane's dad Zane's dad is alive did you see the new episode that just ended Zane's dad is alive Samukai Brought him back to life. Help Since you probably the friendliest face here i figured you where the safest to ask how you shrink a poll? Thanks! - blood:water mission, Give a dam! ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 00:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Also how do I change the chat entry message? Thanks! -- blood:water mission, Give a dam! ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 20:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Myst Sorry I left so quickly last night. That's quite the elaborate description! You continue to make Myst fascinating to me. c: SaltNPepper (talk) 18:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Herpa Derpa Herpa Derp. ... :P 20:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Real life Myst book! :D ITS BEAUTIFUL. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmna2Eh0D20&list=FLo8pA1I6xA9WzExbl5c-ZZA&index=2&feature=plpp_video 01:31, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Shanks for pointing it out. Even though I'm subbed to SevenWheelSound, that video didnt show up in my sub box, oddly. Legodude101 What exactly did I do? Why did you ask about who used the wiki's channel to subscribe to LEGO? And why did you leave when I said that I was the one? What did I do wrong that allowed to find me so repulsive?--Prototron (talk) 02:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Demote Vec, can you please demote yourself down to Samurai? I need to clean things up from yesterday. I talked to MG, he demoted himself as well. I just wanna clean up the mess from yesterday, if you dont mind. Thanks for understanding. Legodude101 After you left All that happened was that MG and I all cooled down, agreed it was too much for one day, and undid everything we did that day. So that includes demoting you too. Now please, just follow in with the rest of the plan. Thanks! Legodude101 Your Question From what I can tell, it's mostly that we want to start fresh, mostly like what we had here before. We'll give MG what he originally wanted which was to have rights on the YouTube channel. Personally, I think there needs to be a third party among bureaucrats, just in case something like what happened last night happens again, it would be nice to have a neutral third party that can make an ultimate decision. Similar to a jury if you are familiar with the US judicial system. If you need any more information let me know. --Meiko – Talk / NINJAGOWIKI 19:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Concerning Myst Thanks, Vec for explaining to what Myst is about. - Ermac27 From MG Do it. You know what I'm talking about. I feel threatened. I bought the Disco Phial My life has officially changed. That phial is so AWESOME! :D LD Unblock Can you unblock me because i never spammed and i wanted to help out? BraidenS Meet on chat I wanna talk. Just a few things I wish to bring up with you. "Im looking for someone to join me on an adventure...." Im getting "An Unexpected Gathering" today :D ' Legodude101 '[[Lord Garmadon| 17:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: You haven't been on chat much lately, so I figured I'd update you here I wouldn't be on the chat if nobody was there. And I thought that you or someone else would upload the tracks, so that's why I haven't uploaded anything. Anyways, if I'm going to do it, I'll do it right away. Next time, tell me that I'm responsible for this specific job first. :P Regarding the Soundtracks I've been really occupied outside of wikia, and I haven't been able to upload a lot of the soundtracks. (So far, I've only uploaded two). If I'm not available, could you upload some of the tracks if it isn't any trouble? Sorry if this is clamorous, but it's pretty distracting if I have to worry about two things at once. And you don't have to if you don't want to. This is optional and non-mandatory. Response Sure thing, Vec! I'll try to screencap those for you when I return home after my classes later. c: [[User:SaltNPepper|SaltNPepper (talk) 19:47, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Something I Thought Of... Hi! You seem like someone of importance here, so I thought I'd ask you about something I've been wondering about for a while: how do you people get these screenshots of Ninjago episodes from the episode to the wiki? I'm wondering because I can think of some new photos that this wiki could benefit from (the Garmatron as a fortress, Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress collapsing, more caps from the final battle, etc.). If you could provide information or even a few tips, I'd appreciate it. Leave them on my talk page if you come up with anything, 'kay? Thanks in advance!SliverEmperor (talk) 02:31, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I have to ask... Why is Ermac's account disabled globally? .___. --Prototron (talk) 22:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Your requests Alright, I've done the screencaps you asked for. I hope these are what you wanted! [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] SaltNPepper (talk) 20:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Screencaps Here you go! If these aren't quite what you wanted, be sure to let me know. c: [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] SaltNPepper (talk) 10:06, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots for the Videos You seem like you need help, so I've taken the liberty of using my free time to get some screenshots for the videos. Here's some images for Chase to the Underworld: Screenshots for the Videos You seem like you need help, so I've taken the liberty of using my free time to get some screenshots for the videos. Here's some images for Chase to the Underworld: [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] [Link] --Prototron (talk) 04:22, December 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Concerning Tracks (Not Concerning Hobbits. :P) See the reference I did on the title? Anyways, I'll do some today if you want. You can see which ones I did by checking the channel. --Prototron (talk) 23:30, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Partnership Please comment here with a decision: User blog:Green Ninja/Partnership. Thanks! Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 17:14, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hi, Vector! SliverEmperor here to thank you for the warning, and to apologize for the edit spam. I'm just trying to get that blasted "Tornado of Creation" badge, and considering how complete the article list is for this wiki...well, you can see why I thought the only course of action was to repeatedly edit my own article within one hour of creation. (Ironically, I still haven't gotten the "Tornado of Creation" badge.) Yes, I could make more articles, but I'm running out of ideas - I have about two more definite ideas, though, so you might expect to see them up in the near future. Again, my apologies for the spam. I guess I'll have to get the rest of my edits the hard way, then! SliverEmperor (talk) 18:46, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your Message Do you plan to do any? If you are, specifically tell me the tracks you're particularly doing so I know what to do. Prototron (talk) 02:26, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Another Request I apologize if the first set of screencaps below aren't what you asked for (since I'm just re-linking to previously uploaded screencaps), but if you meant something entirely different, be sure to let me know! I hope the rest serves you well. [Kai & Garmadon 1] • [Kai & Garmadon 2] • [Kai & Garmadon 3] • [Kai & Garmadon 4] • [Kai & Garmadon 5] [Tornado of Creation 1] • [Tornado of Creation 2] • [Tornado of Creation 3] • [Tornado of Creation 4] • [Tornado of Creation 5] [Riding Dragons 1] • [Riding Dragons 2] • [Riding Dragons 3] • [Riding Dragons 4] • [Riding Dragons 5] [Sensei Wu Vs Samukai 1] • [Sensei Wu Vs Samukai 2] • [Sensei Wu Vs Samukai 3] • [Sensei Wu Vs Samukai 4] • [Sensei Wu Vs Samukai 5] SaltNPepper (talk) 09:42, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I can't think of a good title either... :/ Sure. I'll do it when I have time. Just be patient. Also, is there a reason why you hardly go on chat anymore? Is there a reason why no one ever goes on chat anymore? Prototron (talk) 22:29, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Did we just get hacked? On this video, we commented on it. I wasn't the one commenting or even watching videos with the account, nor did I use the wiki's account all week until now. I'm sure that you didn't comment on this. Did we get hacked by someone? .___. --Prototron (talk) 22:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, forget what I said on top. I deleted the comment. I just noticed when the author of the video replied. So, I ask again: Did we get hacked by someone? Prototron (talk) 22:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Here's a screenshot of the comment. [Link] Also, I forgot to mention that I have the LEGO Lord of the Rings video game now. :D--Prototron (talk) 22:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Here's the video. Enjoy! Also, why do you want this anyway? :P Don't you hate Legends of Chima? Prototron (talk) 18:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) wow! you're rank 3 in the wiki!! Quick template-related question Hello Vec! I wanted your input on something. For a while now we've needed collapsible templates, right? Well, I've created one as an experiment and I wanted your opinion of it. If you like it, should we begin replacing our current templates with this collapsible one? Also, I apologize if you do not like me cleaning your Talk Page a tad bit, but I was mostly just putting thumbnails into handy little links and things related to that. Hope you don't mind... :c SaltNPepper (talk) 08:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) A Reply The thing about these videos is that it's very time-consuming. I really see no difference from my videos and your videos, so you shouldn't be ashamed of making more. Also, the more I make of the videos, the more I start to lose interest in them. Yes, I'm gonna admit, I actually started to really dislike making the tracks due to the high-demand for it by the subscribers and stuff I have to do outside of the computer. So, here I say this right now: I want to quit. But if you don't want to upload the tracks either, than I say that we delete the channel once and for all. There really isn't any purpose for the channel anyway. Even if it is for advertising the wiki, that's not really worth all the stress we're going through, and sacrifice we've contributed to the channel. Tell me if you still want me to work on the channel, though. If you can't do this yourself, than I may reconsider my decision. --Prototron (talk) 02:04, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I saved it. Yes, I saved it. I deleted the channel because I don't have much need for it anymore, so yeah. That's it. That's the end. Epilogue. --Prototron (talk) 02:15, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hello Vec! I will separate my individual responses accordingly to make things easier. c: 1. Here are the requests - I was a bit confused about the screencaps you needed for the Ninja vs. Hypnobrai fight, so if I got them wrong, don't be afraid to point them out. I'll redo them if I have to! http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Returnfromunderworld1.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Returnfromunderworld2.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Returnfromunderworld3.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Returnfromunderworld4.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Returnfromunderworld5.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Lloydjamanakaidebut1.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Lloydjamanakaidebut2.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Lloydjamanakaidebut3.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Lloydjamanakaidebut4.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Lloydjamanakaidebut5.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Hypnobraijamanakai1.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/13Lloydhypnobrai.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Hypnobraijamanakai2.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Slithraa03.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Titleduel1.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Titleduel2.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/12Colezanecompetition.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Titleduel4.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Titleduel5.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Hypnobraininjaattack1.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Hypnobraininjaattack2.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/14Plan.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Hypnobraininjaattack4.png • http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Hypnobraininjaattack5.png 2. I think we should! I'll change the custom color on the collapsible templates once we change the rest of the colors. c: 3. I think promoting SliverEmperor would be a great idea since they have been doing so much for us, though the only reason why I haven't brought up the subject sooner is because they have made it perfectly clear that they cannot have extra responsibility right now. Rollback is the lowest Staff position with the least amount of responsibility, so perhaps it couldn't hurt, as long as we bring it up to them first of course. :P 4. Alright, I'll promote Meiko to Admin tomorrow after I return home from my classes, if you don't mind. Also, I apologize that I couldn't come into the chat earlier. As usual, I've just been incredibly busy between homework and school-related activities. Seems that nowadays I can never catch a break! D: SaltNPepper (talk) 08:06, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Now to you mention it... I don't think I want to be an admin anymore. I haven't contributed much, nor have I been very active lately. I'm not going True Potential. The audio "boosting" is just increasing the volume. You can do the video yourself if you want. --Prototron (talk) 21:31, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rollback Hi Vector! SliverEmperor here! I read your offer about becoming a rollback, and I'm really flattered that you and Angel think so highly of me. Once again, I'm concerned that my job hunt will limit my dedicated time on this site (you may have noticed that my recent contributions are limited to small edits), but I'd be honored...if I knew what the heck a rollback is/does. Mind educating me on the potential duties of the position? SliverEmperor (talk) 23:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) hey this Carolstar123 aka Carolina so i just wanted to say if you want to be friends write me bye Vector I need you to edit Jay zane Kai and Loyyd and put the new 2014 photos i upload on the new photos page then make the new set names after make Evil Wu and the Nindroids ps.Evil Wu does exist Re: 2014 Sets I do apologize greatly for the inconvenience Vec, but when editors were making articles for the new sets too early, I kept telling them that the articles should not be made until December 1st, when they are being officially sold by LEGO.com. It would be hypocritical of me to go ahead and make articles early after all, despite everything I said. Plus, for episode articles, we've always made sure to make those articles on the day of their release to avoid spoilers for people, and I feel that rule should apply here. Again, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience! :c SaltNPepper (talk) 00:38, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Rename it In the NindroidMechDragon set Lord Garmadon name becomes Sensei Garmadon so please rename.Vader90 (talk) 02:43, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't like that you deleted my pages, that I get all of in there. Please get my page back, -Thanks, Skystrike587 Hi, Vector E. Camp, I created The Surge as the newest epiosode. I add a video but you can delete the video at December 15, 2013 but do not delete the page. Ninjago Rebooted will come out in December 15, 2013. - Sincerly, Personal-book.owner Soundtrack photos Sorry for the belated response! 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 These are the screencaps you're referring to, right? If not, let me know and I'll correct them as soon as possible! SaltNPepper (talk) 20:28, December 8, 2013 (UTC) NINJAGO episodes The Surge is already out in America, Toys R Us is giving out codes for a preview of it with sales of NINJAGO over $10. ProfArchibaldHale (talk) 04:10, December 10, 2013 (UTC) you dont have too be so rude about it jeez : To what are you refering? : - Vec 00:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) i may get blocked for saying this but im just speaking by mind as you might know this is the month of courage and im about to be corageous right know you know that comment you sent me about SaltnPepper when i asked her if she had all the power 1st never as you i asked her 2nd of all you were being rude with your comment and 3rd of all it was none of your beeswax 4th and bes tof all you were being a B****. sorry salt if he's your friend but that comment just totally peeved me off. Excuse Me Excuse me, but was there really a reason to change Ninjago City to New Ninjago City? : Yes there was. As the town is now called "New Ninjago City," the page should have that name too. Is there some objection you have to its name change? : - Vec 21:23, January 31, 2014 (UTC) : I have the objection that it's title shouldn't be changed if they're not the same thing. : Not to mention it's still Ninjago City on the page itself. like a ninjaBroncos7 (talk) 06:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, glad to see you are still on this wiki! I figured you would have left soon after I did. - ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 17:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) : Nope, still here now that the new season is on. : - Vec 20:23, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I stopped watching after season 2 - ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 02:51, March 15, 2014 (UTC) BTW, do you remember doing Ask the Ninjas? Because I just found a couple of the ones I did. =) Also, I need to apologize to Legodude and MisterGryphon, are they still around? ~ RC-1137 Well, here we are again. Hey Vec, it's Proto. I'm gonna delete this account (Proverbially leaving the wiki again, like Frodo left for the Grey Havens) after you ever eventually reply, so this is pretty much one of my last ever interactions with you. To answer your question, there was a specific reason why the old account was deleted. (It's not a big deal, so it's not vital that you read this long part. :P) When the wiki was momentarily empty at the time and not a lot of activity was going on, I felt like it was my obligation as an admin to keep the consistency of edits going if nothing happened. This was a responsibility that I couldn't handle at all, but I didn't want to be demoted as admin because I began to feel disinterested in the whole idea of wikia and just wanted to quit if there would be little to no. (Also, I deleted my YT account because I felt that if there was ever the scenario that I would willingly delete my wiki account, then my YT account must also go If I were to ever move on and begin anew.) However, it was probably a poor choice of actions to just leave without a final note, as I actually felt really bad when I realized that you and Ermac showed some concern on my talk page which I discovered some time later, so here I am now. Just know this: I am really proud of how this wiki has grown now. I'm glad that I met all of you, because it helped me learn new things as a person. It brings cathartic relief to know that everything is alright, and I hope it always stays this way. And thanks for the good times in Myst. :P Goodbye for the very last time. Prototron1000 (talk) 01:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Pythor P. Chumsworth Excuse me... I'm almost certain you've never met me before, but I saw that Pythor's page still lists him as deceased when he is not. Should we correct this? I'm just asking you, because it's protected and you're an admin. If you don't want to unprotect it (which I understand, I'm the lead bureaucrat and admin of a medium-sized wiki myself) then could you or another admin at least update it? Thank you, The NightWing Rights Activist (talk) 01:16, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Important Can you unprotected Pythor P. Chumsworth? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 19:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC) do you know how to add background music to a wiki? I hear Overtune each time I vist the homepage. let me know if you know how thanks MultiNintendofan64 21:36, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello! ... Uhm... Dude Why did you revert my edit? The infomation is true, the episode has been aired. >.> You people revert edits when the episode is aired, JUST because the episode has not been aired where you live. Pathetic. Pokémon TD (talk) 15:37, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi Vector E. Cramp, this is User:Ninjagospinjitzu25, I would just like to ask for help to put an Infobox on my user page. If you could help, just leave me a message. Thanks Ninjagospinjitzu25 (talk) 09:39, July 9, 2014 (UTC) HEY VECTOR!!! I KNOW YOU FROM THE NINJAGO MBS!!! :P Concerning the Lloyd page You need to change the status of Lloyd. It still says "captured", but he was rescued by the ninja. Just saying you need to fix that. Thank you, DrEdwardRichtofen888 (talk) 18:17, July 27, 2014 (UTC)DrEdwardRichtofen888DrEdwardRichtofen888 (talk) 18:17, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of files Hello! I'm just wondering why you are deleting so many files. I would guess copyright regulations, but you've uploaded quite a few files yourself. Would you mind explaining how this works before I upload any more files? Thanks, --'Stallord's Minion' 00:16, December 14, 2014 (UTC) YouTube Audio Files Hey Vector; I understand that you're in charge of the YouTube channel for this wiki. I'm interested in where it is you get your audio files for the soundtrack videos, since I've noticed they are higher quality than other sources, such as Jay Vincent's YouTube channel. Are you at liberty to fill me in on who provides the audio files for you, or do you perform some sort of audio enhancement to heighten the sound quality? Thanks, SkellyMan939 (talk) 22:21, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I just watched the Ninjago set names video.-- Hello, me and Jay T. Dawgzone were wondering if u could help the Steven Universe fanon wiki by telling people about us and reccomending it and posting a link in your profile, thanks 02:21, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Broken Quote Box Hi, I was removing a border around the P. Chumsworth Pythor page that made it look untidy and aligned everything to the right, and accidentally broke the quote box at the top of the page. This was unintentional, and I thought you ought to know, and, if possible, can you please tell me how to fix it so I don't cause this issue again. UnitZynx name (talk) 05:52, February 5, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: I figured out how to fix it. the issue is now resolved ~ UnitZynx name (talk) 06:06, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Greetings from an old friend Heyyaa.. long time no see. Just curious, but who maintains the NinjagoWikiTV channel now? -LD101 Illegal? Hi, I was wondering if all of the info on unannounced 2015 sets would go against the Manual of Style. Because I know that these sets aren't on lego.com. Andrewjd245 (talk) 16:12, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Andrew why you delete the photos about the elemental dragons i delete the cn logo Chat Hi,Vector i need that you enter in the chat when you have time.Thanks Universe23 Positive Thinking It's not unneeded, because it provides information about Ninjago that someone can use. 12:25, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Complements to the...chef? Heya, Just thought I'd say that the latest soundtrack you uploaded (Meet the Elemental Masters) is definitley up there with the recent uploads. Of course, please pass on my full appreciation to Jay and Micheal for thier amazing efforts with composing. -LD We need more images from the game Hi, you might know me as the guy who have edited Ronin's page the most, i would just let you know that i have completed the ninjago Shadow of Ronin game, and thus have a good amoung of info about the characters, (and some speculations as you might have seen with Hibiki) But i hope more images can be gatterd (i don't have the tools or knowledge on how to do it) Could we have a talk about Ronin, there are some stuff about him that i wish to disscuss about. Like how there is little info about his past, and wether he was on Chen's pay role for more than just the capture of Zane. Sign DarkHenrik Elemental Forges Hi, do you think it is possible that the elemental forges could have been used by the first spinjitzu master to make the golden weapons? Sign DarkHenrik I did not say anything that it should be added, but its somethig to disccus about. Ronin's Personality The info in Ronin's personality is based on some of the things he have done and said (however i am not entirely shure if my description on him is true or not) His main goal is to free Chen, so that he can get "all the money" and he also stated that he "can't afford a good side". His behavior for stealing or messing with other people's minds and memories, shows him not caring if his actions will cause pain on others, and i can't recal if he ever showed to care for his own men, (though to be fare when have a villain in Ninjago done that) he also addmited that his client (Chen) would take great delight in destroying Ninjago. Sign DarkHenrik Images If you are wondering why i am removing some images from the characters gallery, its becasue that image is gone, so they have to be removed until a replacement is found. Sign DarkHenrik Ronin forces Should the Ronin warriors and Samurais have their own page? Problems I am having truble with making the page for Ronin's Army. Because there seems to be a page with that name, but wasent that the original name for the spirit army? Edit: never mind, i fixed it. Anacondrai Forms Hey, should the pages for Silvereye, Kapau'rai, and Chop'rai be deleted? They are the same beings as their normal human counterparts, so I was just curious. Boogly (talk) April 3, 2015 Thanks Vector for posting on my chat page, you're the friendliest person on this Wiki! And I'm glad you offered me your help. Crystal Garmadon (talk) 16:34, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Crystal Garmadon LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin Characters If you saw the character gallery of LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin, you will notice that you got a lot of images to find. Sign DarkHenrik Ninjago series Norwegian dub I have acuaired the Ninjago series (minus the first four episodes and the rebooted season) but its in Norwegian, and belive me, it something you better see, (sometimes, lisening on the same series but with a different language, is fun, and can something show you a character with a voice that might be better, or worse) seriously, some of the voices in norwegian i recognice as the voice for James and Meowth from the pokemon series norwegian dub. The effect of the Cursed Realm Ok, we know that the Serpentine have a long life spawn, so its strange that the Anacondrai generals would be ghost when they are released from the cursed realm. Its possible that those trapped in the cursed realm becomes a ghost (which would explain why its called the "Cursed realm") Sign DarkHenrik Hey why are you deleting my posts on wikia-who are you thats want ro do that. Skales Jr. Ok, i have a theory on why Skales Jr. looks like Rattla, instead of his parents (you have probably come to the same conclusion) that all Serpentine children looks like Scouts, and they will gain more snake like appearance as they grow in rank, so its possible that Skales Jr. will one day look like his dad or mom, when he reaches their rank. Please give me your though on it. Sign DarkHenrik Stopping By to Say “Hi” Hi, Vector. I am AwfulFatso and I’m here to greet you. Or something similar to that. Anyways, thanks for being a Ninjago fan.--AwfulFatso (talk) 01:59, April 14, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso Jay and Nya I want to spread the word to everyone on this wiki about the opportunity to vote for Jay and Nya in the Cutest Couple Tournament. Could you put it on the homepage or something??? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FrozangledEpic/The_Cutest_Couple_Tournament Thanks! ```` Unblocking Hey, Vector! I need a favor from an admin: can you allow us Wikia members to edit Cyrus’ page? Thanks.--AwfulFatso (talk) 14:09, April 18, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso Question What was this "incident" that made many members leave? just wondering... also, you have not given me a reply on the "The effect of the Cursed Realm" and "Skales Jr." stuff i asked you about. Sign DarkHenrik. Reply: the sequel. DH Thanks for giving a reply, there is another thing i have been thinking of when it comes to the Serpentine, that seeing how there have never been shown any female members in the tribes before until Ninjago Reeboted, its possible that the Serpentie have something like those reptiles that can change sex if they are in a singel sex enviorment, so that could explain why Selma sudenly appeared in the series when she have never been shown before. Sign DarkHenrik Affiliation Ayo, Vector! I have a question that I would like to ask you. I once created a page called “The Ninja”. I completely understand that you thought that this page wasn’t needed. But I thought of it in another way: I saw that we made a page for every affiliation (Elemental Masters, Ghost Warriors, heck, even Bizarre Ninja) but we haven’t created one for the Ninja. Should we?--AwfulFatso (talk) 21:28, April 20, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso That would be nice. I appreciate the help I would need. Thank you so much for the edit in Way of the Ninja (Transcript). It is most appreciated. HiExbo Studios (talk) 15:42, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Questions about Names Hello, Vector E.! I have a question to ask you—is it Tox or Toxikita? I mean, the game Shadow of Ronin, she is a playable character named Toxikita; but in the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Jay called her Tox. Could Jay be referring to a nickname?--AwfulFatso (talk) 22:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso Images for Zukin Sorry to bother you again, Vector. But do you have a file for the pictures for each Ninja’s 2015 animated Zukin outfits. For instance, look up Zane and Cole’s main picture. Hello, Im Exbo Studios and I have created the Kai Fighter Page. Serpentine size I have finely gainged the two Ninjago dvds with the Rebooted series and is now watching the the Curse of the Golden Master, and i noticed that some of the Serpentine have shorter legs like Skales. Jr, i noticed the same for in an image of Lasha, where he had shorter legs too, just go and look, i think those Serpentine might be kids too. hello mr vector i was wondering if i could become a chat moderator. i am always on chats 24 7 so just leave me a message